


The One At the Shop

by HolyFuckingHell



Series: Dean's Drawer [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinda, Lube, M/M, Sex, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Shy Dean Winchester, Smut, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyFuckingHell/pseuds/HolyFuckingHell
Summary: Dean and Cas finally go to the sex shop that Cas had mentioned, but of course, Dean gets a little nervous. Afterward, they have a little bit of a 'happy ending' in the car...
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's Drawer [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569292
Comments: 3
Kudos: 85





	The One At the Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Part 14! Sorry guys, I didn't mean to make it this long.

“Sam!” Dean shouts. Cas follows Dean into the room Sam is in. “Sam, Cas and I are goin’ out,” He informs.

“Where’re you guys going?” Sam asks.

“Uhh,” Dean thinks, “out,” He concludes.

“Just out?” Sam asks.

“Yup,” Dean half grins.

“So, not to do anything stupid or life-threatening?”

“Maybe!” Dean jokes.

“Dean.”

“We’re not!” Dean attests as he turns to walk away. Sam squints at him in disbelief. He looks over at Cas in hopes of getting an answer. Cas shakes his head no, following Dean out and Sam gives him a thumbs up.

Dean and Cas clamber into his car saying nothing. Dean starts driving away, still saying nothing. Cas looks over at him. “Dean,” Cas starts and Dean glances toward him “How do you feel about this?”

“What d’you mean?” Dean asks, open-mouthed.

“I can’t tell how you feel. Are you excited, nervous, hopefully not scared…”

“No, not scared,” Dean shakes his head, “I’m fine.”

“Only fine?” 

“Well, I _am_ excited…” 

“Why did you put that kind of inflection on what you just said?” Cas asks, confused.

“Well, if I’m being honest, I’m also a little nervous…” Dean squints.

Cas thinks, “I suppose I understand that. You aren’t showing any emotions in your traditional way though…”

“I guess I’m just thinking.” Dean shrugs. 

“Thinking about what?” Cas asks.

“Hmm,” Dean hums and smiles softly, “I don’t know, I don’t really know what this is gonna be like yet. I don’t have any expectations.”

“Well, you’ll see when we get there then. I, personally, very much like the shop.”

“I know you do, Cas,” Dean chuckles and rolls his eyes, “I’m glad you’re comin’ with me… Or that I’m going with you I guess since you found it.”

“I’m glad you agreed to go at all!” Cas cheers. Within the next 20ish minutes of driving Dean pulls his car up and parks outside the shop Cas had mentioned before that was quote ‘not too far away.’ Which it really wasn’t. In fact, it felt like a pretty short drive to Dean, especially with Cas talking to him the whole way. Cas can get pretty talkative when he’s excited, but then again, doesn’t everyone? Oddly, Cas talked the whole time about penguins which Dean found interesting and super cute, not that he would ever say that though, and at the very least distracting. Dean honestly never pictured himself at a place like this but here he is, sitting in his car with Cas, parked outside a sex shop. 

Cas opens the door and steps out of the car. He looks over the top of it, waiting for Dean to do the same. He probably has to grab something. A few moments go by and no Dean. Cas leans down, ducking into the car, “Are you coming?”

Dean is still sitting in his seat. He hasn’t moved. He looks at Cas wide-eyed and nods, “Uhm, ye- yeah, yes.” He unclicks his buckle and steps out of the car. Cas smiles at him and shuts his door after Dean does the same. 

Cas leads Dean toward the store, “You know for a moment, I thought you were going to stay-” Cas turns around and Dean is not behind him. “-In your car,” Cas rolls his eyes because he sees Dean back and sitting in his car. 

Cas walks back to the car and climbs back in the passenger seat. “Well, you got back in fairly quiet.”

Dean grins awkwardly, “You pay less attention when you are excited,” He admits. Cas’s eyebrows go up, slightly stunned. 

“I suppose you’re right,” Cas squints at him. Dean nods. “So do you want to go in, or stay?” Cas asks.

“I want to go in,” Dean says. 

“But you are staying in the car because…” Cas prompts.

“I just need a second,” Dean glances out the window if only to break eye-contact with Cas. Dean awkward chuckles, “I guess I’m a little more nervous than I thought. 

“What are you nervous about?” To help Dean understand his feelings a little bit more, Cas often asks him more in-depth questions. When Dean is irrationally scared, Cas asks him to explain why and they break it down until Dean realizes he doesn’t need to be or they find out how to fix it. They are doing the same thing here. 

“I don’t want people to…” Dean thinks for a moment, “To judge me, I guess.”

“Anyone you see will more than likely be a stranger. And, they would be in the same store as you, what do _they_ have to judge _you_ for?”

Dean shrugs again, “Okay, you’re right… But what if I see something I like, and you don’t like it? And then you think I’m weird or something?” 

“That is highly improbable, I would only see it happening the other way around. And also I don’t think you are ‘weird’ in the way that you mean, and I don’t see that changing.”

Dean smiles sweetly at Cas, “You serious?” Cas makes a stern face and nods to prove his sincerity. “I don’t think you’re _‘weird’_ either. I do think you are more comfortable with this stuff than I am which confuses me, but I don’t think you’re weird.”

“In return, it confuses me how you are _un_ comfortable.” Cas chuckles.

“Okay,” Dean says opening the door and stepping out, “Here we go then.” 

Dean follows Cas _all the way into_ the store this time, holding onto the cuff of Cas’s trench coat nervously. Dean’s eyes immediately go to the guy who is standing behind the counter. He is short, sort of pudgy, definitely non-threatening, and he can’t be much older than twenty. The guy waves and Cas gives a small wave back. “What do you want to look at first?” Cas asks Dean in a quiet voice.

“Umm…” Dean squirms. He doesn’t know what to look at. He glances around the room and a few things catch his eye, but he is nervous to fixate on one thing for too long. Not knowing an answer he says, “I’ll just follow you.”

“Alright. Over here,” Cas directs them, “I want you to see the vibrators” Dean half-smiles and starts to relax a little bit, “I saw this thing last time…” He looks around… I think it was over here.” Cas picks up a box and hands it to Dean. 

Dean looks at it a bit confused. The nerves come back when he processes the fact that he’s holding a sex toy in public, but he tries to shake it. 

“I had never seen or heard about one of these,” Cas chuckles.

“It’s a sound… that… vibrates?” Dean says curiously. 

“Yes!” Cas smiles, “Doesn’t that seem utterly overwhelming?” Cas giggles, “If you thought the regular one felt good, I can’t even imagine how this would feel!” Dean’s face turns bright red as he pushes the toy back where he got it. “Oh, Dean,” Cas faces him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” 

Dean shakes his head slightly, “No, Cas, you’re fine, don’t worry about it, it’s fine.”

Cas frowns at him, “I’ll try not to unabashedly refer to our experiences.”

Dean smiles for a brief second, “Cas,” He says, “It’s okay…” A few more seconds go by of silence. “I didn’t know they made these that vibrate,” Dean starts.

“Yes!” Cas’s eyes light up, “They make virtually anything you can think of vibrate. It’s a very beloved sensation.”

“Anything?” Dean questions.

“Just about.”

“Beads?” Dean asks.

“Yes.”

Dean thinks, “Cock rings?”

“Especially cock rings.”

“What about like-” Dean smiles, legitimately for the first time without feeling awkward because he is distracted and lost in fantasy for a moment, “Like vibrating nipple things?”

Cas walks a little bit, reaching for something. Dean, who is still holding onto Cas’s sleeve, follows, waiting on an answer. Cas passes Dean a small box, “These are some _things_ …”

Dean looks at the box, “These _are_ things!” Dean rolls his eyes, “Clamps that vibrate… Okay,” Dean nods with a faint grin as he sets the box back. 

“There is actually a section…” Cas pulls Dean along, “Here! Exclusively for things related to nipples,” Cas explains.

“Gees! I didn’t know there we so many…” Dean looks in awe then takes a quick look around the store. He notices that a large area in the corner is dedicated to more bondage type stuff and blushes furiously as he looks away. In looking away, he sees a section with more cutesy, novelty things and walks over to it, still not letting go of Cas so Cas swiftly follows him. “What the hell are these?” Dean picks up a cactus-shaped dildo and forces back a laugh.

Cas, happy to see Dean finally relax and enjoy himself, smiles and answers, “I truly don’t know,” He chuckles as Dean sets down the cactus and picks up one shaped like a small eggplant. “I think they are made more to be funny, but still a little bit practical.”

Dean sets the eggplant down as well and points at a small package, “Glow in the dark cock rings?” Dean laughs “Why?” Next, he sees the ‘fashion dildos,’ as it says on their boxes. They all have weird patterns on them. Flowers, chevron, polka-dots, rainbow, lemons, “Cas!” Dean gasps, finally letting go of Cas and picking up one of the boxes excitedly, “Babe look! This has bees on it! Awe!” 

Cas smiles hugely because this is one of the cutest things Dean has ever done. He often acts like a pretty macho guy, but everyone who really knows him knows he’s got a sort of soft spot. 

Dean freezes. Whatever just happened felt like an out-of-body experience. He quickly reflects, he called Cas babe, he got overly excited because he saw bees and he knows Cas likes bees, and lastly, he got excited over a _dildo_ and not in the normal ‘yay he gets to use it’ way. 

Dean looks directly at the ground and sets the box back. He shuffles over to Cas and grabs a hold of his cuff again. “Let’s look somewhere else,” Dean looks around again. He can’t stop glancing at the kinky corner of the store. Cas pats Dean’s shoulder lovingly with his free hand and walks. 

Dean notices a sizable porn section in the store ranging from magazines to VHS to DVDs. And books? “Cas, what are those books over there, and why are they special? Do you know?”

Cas looks over. “Oh, yes, that is erotica. It’s a branch of romance novels. It’s very popular, but mostly over the internet.”

“People _read_ their porn?” Dean asks a little loud so he makes a note to quiet down. 

“Many people like it,” Cas says.

“Have you ever read, um,” Dean thinks about saying the word ‘erotica,’ but cannot manage the nerve, “ _porn_ , I guess?” He asks quietly.

Cas nods.

“Do you… like it?” He asks so quietly he’s a bit shocked Cas can hear him.

“Yes. I do enjoy the romantic aspect of it which you-” Cas sees Dean wince and he knows it’s because he’s worried someone will hear their conversation. Cas leans in and quiets down, “You don’t see much of in porn videos. _Especially_ new-age videos.”

“Oh,” Dean swallows. 

“Did you see their small section of lingerie?” Cas asks, changing the subject and turning Dean around to face it. “These,” Cas points to a pair and leans in close to Dean’s ear, whispering softly in his deep voice he knows Dean likes, “Would match your eyes quite well…” 

“Fuck, Cas…” Dean tries to remember where he is. _Not the place, not the time._ Damn it, Cas. “Uhh… They also have heels. Like the literal highest stripper heels I’ve ever seen…”

“Yeah, the one that goes up like a boot, all the way to your thigh I’ve only seen worn by dominatrixes,” Cas says bluntly. At that, Dean glances back to the corner. He doesn’t focus on anything in particular in the small amount of time he looks, but he sees _a lot_ of black leather. 

Dean looks away, spotting something else, “Uhm Cas, what is that?” Dean is slightly embarrassed that he keeps having to ask Cas what things are because he feels like he should know. 

Cas tries to find what Dean is looking at and points to something, “This?” Dean nods. Cas leans into Dean and whispers, “It’s a dildo with a kind of ring on the end to attach to your penis,” Dean makes a shocked and concerned face. “It’s for double penetration…” Dean again has no idea how Cas can say that normally like they are having a casual conversation. “If it’s something you are interested in, let me know…” 

Dean squints at it, almost mortified. “Cas, I’m not a girl…” Dean mumbles.

“Dean, I know. You’re an adult male.” Cas says confused. “Why do you mention it?”

“Why did you ask me if I was interested?”

“I didn’t think you would come out and say it on your own…” Cas justifies.

“No, I mean-” Dean looks at the floor, “If I’m not a girl, then-- What are you even talking about?”

“Are we talking about double penetration or your gender?”

“What?” Dean asks, getting a little frustrated, “They aren’t separate conversations…”

“Dean,” Cas whispers, “I don’t know what we are talking about. Can you ask the question you want to ask? There is no point in going around it.”

Dean takes a deep breath, “It’s not really a- Okay.” Dean sighs, “I’m not a girl, so I only have… One... hole.” Dean closes his eyes tight out of discomfort. 

“Okay,” Cas processes what Dean is saying and tries to figure out his point. He really thinks. “Dean,” Cas starts, “Both a penis and the dildo can enter through the same one hole, there doesn’t _have_ to be two different holes…” Cas says hoping that cleared up Dean’s confusion. 

Dean’s eyes blow wide open, “Oh…” Dean thinks, “Oh _fuck_.”

“Yes,” Cas faintly smiles, “Is that what you were referring to?” Dean nods. “Well, good then,” Dean’s mind starts to wander, “Hey,” Cas snaps him out of it, “Do you want to see my favorite section?”

“Uhm, yeah. I do!” Dean says following Cas. Cas takes them to an aisle where the only things on the shelf are different lubes. So many lubes. Never had Dean ever thought there could be so many different lubes. “Holy fucking hell,” Dean says, “There are so many…” 

Cas and Dean look through a lot of different ones. Cas seems like he could look for hours, but Dean is easily distracted, especially with them being right next to the kinkiest corner of the store. Not that the whole store itself isn’t kinky, but this… 

Dean lets go of Cas, but Cas doesn’t seem to notice. Maybe he’ll just look at the stuff in the corner from where he’s at… There so much, and it looks pretty interesting too… Dean takes a few steps toward it without realizing it. There are so many harnesses and whips and straps and- something that looks like a feather duster? Dean’s not sure really what that is or what it’s for. 

Dean walks up to an area with a few different gags. The gags, in particular, make his toes curl. They actually look pretty interesting. Maybe Dean should just grab one. Oh gees, that would be so embarrassing though. Well, maybe just to look closer, he doesn’t have to buy it… 

Dean fiddles with the strap before putting it back. There are a few different kinds of gags, the one Dean picked up was a standard ball gag, but Dean also saw one that was a candy ball, which was funny. He sees one that’s not a ball but like a long cylinder. Dean doesn’t think that one is supposed to fit inside your mouth, maybe you’re supposed to bite it? Another one is shaped like a small penis and Dean is pretty sure that one _is_ supposed to go in your mouth. Which Dean finds pretty hot if he's not lying. 

Next to it is a gag shaped and colored like a cheeseburger. A literal cheeseburger. When Dean sees it he immediately thinks of Cas because Cas would think it’s funny. He turns back toward the lube aisle to find Cas. Dean’s heart stops when he sees that Cas isn’t there anymore. He frantically looks around for Cas. Once he sees him the freaking out doesn’t stop. Maybe it would have if he wasn’t at the counter talking to the guy that works there. It doesn’t even look like a professional conversation, it kind of looks like a casual, friendly conversatio- 

Cas and the guy both turn and look at Dean. Dean freezes, feeling his face turn red hot again. He looks down at the ground and walks quickly over to Cas. 

“Yes, he might like that, I’m not sure though,” Dean walks up and hears the tail end of what Cas is saying, “He’s complicated,” the guy chuckles. 

“You must be Dean,” The guy says with a smile. Dean is paralyzed. Why does the guy know his name? 

“Uhh… Yeah…” Dean forces out. 

“Dean, this is Ryan…” Cas says. Cas quickly sees how uncomfortable Dean is, it honestly would take an idiot not to notice. Ryan waves politely and Dean gives a shy, almost unseeable wave back as he steps behind Cas. “We’re going to look around some more,” Cas excuses them, “Thank you!” 

“Dean,” Cas starts, “Are you alright?” He turns around and Dean is gone. Cas looks around the store and doesn’t see him. He looks at Ryan as he points toward the door. 

Of course.

Cas walks out of the store and climbs into the passenger seat of the car. He looks over at Dean sitting in the driver’s seat, and Dean continues to look forward. Dean takes a deep breath, “Cas, remember when _you_ had to ask _me_ what the things in my drawer were?” 

“Yes…” Cas answers sweetly, not sure exactly where Dean is going with this. 

Dean smiles and chuckles. “Sorry,” Dean says. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Cas asks. 

“Because I can’t play with the big boys, I guess…”

“I don’t understand what that means.”

“I’m too nervous to be in there,” Dean rolls his eyes, “I can’t hang.”

“Dean, don’t apologize for that, that’s ridiculous. Many people- _most people_ who have sex toys don’t go into shops to buy them, Dean, it’s perfectly fine.”

Dean smiles solemnly at Cas, “You’re a pretty cool guy, you know that?”

Cas doesn’t say anything to this. “Alright, I’m going to go back inside, it will only take a minute…”

“Okay,” Dean replies.

“Hey, Dean?”

“Yeah Cas?”

“Do you want me to buy you a gag?” Cas asks plainly.

“What?” Dean asks, stunned, and somehow even more embarrassed. 

“Do you want me to buy you a gag?” Cas repeats. 

“Er- Yeah, kinda.” Dean looks away from Cas, “How’d you-”

“I’ve seen you look over at them the whole time we’ve been here…” Cas chuckles.

“Oh…” 

“So, does that mean you want one?” Cas confirms. 

Dean nods, looking away from Cas letting out a soft, “Yes please…”

Cas smiles and gets out of the car. He’s only in the store for maybe five minutes before he comes back out with a small, brown, paper bag in his hand. Dean smiles at him through the window but Cas doesn’t see. He gets back in the car and Dean pulls out of the parking lot.

There is a few minutes of silence before Dean says anything, “Thank you for uhm… y’know…”

Fortunately, Cas does know. “Of course,” He says.

“So, uh… which one did, which gag-” Dean stutters, half out of nerves, half out of excitement, “Which one did you get? Just like the regular ball gag or…”

“Yes,” Cas says, “The regular ball gag.”

“Oh,” Dean says, sounding disappointed.

“What’s wrong? Did you want a different one?” Cas asks.

“Well, no. This one is fine… I guess I never told you which one so I can’t really be upset about it.”

“Which one did you want?” Cas questions.

“Well,” Dean giggles, “I kinda wanted this cheeseburger one. It was kinda funny, did you see it? I wanted to show you but then I…” Dean pauses, “Ran out of the store.” Dean grimaces jokingly, “Did you see it though?”

Cas opens the bag and reaches in, “Do you mean this one?” Cas pulls out the funny gag Dean was referring to.

“Yes! That one!” Dean exclaims, “You got it?!” Cas chuckles, “I can’t believe you got it!”

“Well, truth be told, I was going to get the standard ball gag but I couldn’t stop thinking about you with this and I felt compelled to purchase this one instead…”

Dean laughs, “Cas, you’re awesome.” Dean isn’t really one to often come out and say ‘I love you’ to someone, even if it’s true, and even if he’s said it to them before. It’s still kinda hard for him. Dean will tell Cas that he’s awesome and just hope he knows what that means.

After the initial amazement of Cas getting the gag Dean wanted, he registers that Cas just said he was imagining him wearing it. It excites Dean to know Cas thinks about that stuff too. “Was I tied down?” Dean asks in a low voice. 

Cas raises an eyebrow. “When?”

“When you were thinking about me… with the gag…”

Cas finally understands what Dean means and wants. “Oh, yes.” Cas says slowly, lowering his voice, “You were _very_ restrained…” 

Dean tenses up, “Very restrained? What were we doing?” Dean glances over at Cas and the bag which he now thinks may not be empty even with Cas still holding the gag on his hand.

“Things…” Cas says deeply.

“Wh-what,” Dean swallows, “What kind of things?” 

“ _Filthy_ things…”

Dean hums softly, “Cas?” he breathes.

“Dean…” Cas replies.

“Is there something else in that bag?” Dean looks over again briefly.

Cas puts the gag back into the bag and pulls something else out. “Yes, there is.”

“What is it?”

“It’s lubricant…”

Dean grins, “You sure like your lube…”

“I do. It feels like an enhancement, how could anyone not enjoy it?” Cas giggles, “This is tingling lube…”

“What does it do?” Dean asks curiously. Obviously he knows it tingles, but usually Cas has a better way to explain things.

“Pull over somewhere discrete and I’ll show you…”

Yeah, Dean guesses that will work in place of an explanation just fine. Dean pulls quickly into the very next secluded road and turn off he can find. As soon as he puts the car in park Cas has his lips on Dean’s. 

Dean reaches a hand up to hold the side of Cas’s face so delicately. Their kissing is fast-paced but sweet. Not that every time they do it isn’t sweet, but sometimes they are more passionate and lovey-dovey than others. Dean thinks this may be one of those times. Other times it can be soft and lazy, like in the morning and they both giggle a lot. That’s Cas’s favorite. Or alternatively, it can be rough and fast when it’s been a while and they are both feeling particularly needy and desperate. Of course, they have thank-the-lord-you’re-alive-and-okay sex, which really doesn’t need an explanation. Not as commonly, but still notably there will be times during or right after arguments, depending on what the argument is and how long it lasts, they will have high-tension sex, fueled by some _very_ strong feelings. The same goes for when Cas gets jealous. If Dean was ever asked, he would say that is his favorite kind of sex when in reality it’s the former lovey-dovey kind. 

Cas skilfully starts unbuttoning Dean’s pants as they kiss. Dean would be frustrated at how good Cas is at this sort of thing if he wasn’t so enthralled with it. If he really thinks about it, it _is_ sort of unfair that Dean has more experience and yet Cas is somehow better at sex than he is. He should just count himself lucky that even with all his skill Cas chose him. Dean really thinks Cas could have whoever he wants because even though Cas is awkward, Cas is also flattering, kinda funny, very attentive and, let him be honest, really fucking beautiful. And on top of that, he’s awesome at sex. 

Dean moves his hands down to pull off his pants a little bit and that’s when their kissing becomes sloppy. Cas moves away barely an inch and smiles softly as he notices Dean’s wiggling. This gives Dean a focused second to get his underwear off too while Cas gets a little bit of lube onto the palm of his hand. 

Cas looks curiously at his hand, wiggling his fingers. Cas makes a confused face. He spits into his other hand and then starts jacking Dean off with that one. Dean’s toes curl at Cas’s touch, but he leans into it. 

“Uh, Cas…” Dean grunts, “Not that I don’t like this, but why did you switch hands, and also not use the lube you bought?” Cas continues stroking. 

Cas looks back at his hand and wiggles his fingers again. “I didn’t expect the tingling to be this strong… And the palm of my hand is much less sensitive than your penis,” Cas squeezes up the shaft and over the head before letting his hand come off of Dean then repeating, “I don’t know how you are going to react to this…”

Cas is almost never the unsure one, so it should freak Dean out. It doesn’t. His horny monkey-brain can’t seem to care. “I’m sure it’ll be fine! They wouldn’t-” Dean breaks to moan, “Wouldn’t sell it if it wasn’t! Plus, not knowing and trying new things is kindaa-aaahhh,” Dean moans again when Cas swirls his thumb around the head of Dean’s cock, “Kinda the point of all this.”

“That is true, but you are already very sensitive as it is… the added tingling may be too much for you.”

Dean rolls his eyes. Logic has essentially gone out the window for him, “Please Cas?” Dean asks softly, “Please?” he breathes. Cas switches hands and immediately smears the lube around Dean’s dick. “Oh, Cas!” It does feel really tingly. 

Cas, now using his better hand, grips firmly and starts pumping faster. Dean’s head lulls back and he closes his eyes, making sounds that Cas finds really encouraging. Not that this ever stops Cas from giving Dean a handjob, but this is the only real thing that Cas is insecure about. He feels like he won’t be able to give Dean a handjob better than Dean can give one to himself. Cas constantly reminds himself that Dean is really easy, so he really can’t go wrong. Dean seems to like everything Cas does anyway. Well, mostly. There is always that thing they never do. 

Cas quickly decides to ease up on Dean and let the lube pretty much do the work. Cas uses his thumb and middle finger to tease him, ensuring that Dean really, truly feels the lube. 

Cas does this for only a few moments before Dean feels suddenly vocal again, “Cas,” He whines, “Please touch me…”

Cas is concerned for a second, worried again about how strong the lube is, or for Dean anyway, “I-” Cas stutters, “I am touching you. You feel that, right?” Cas says with panic in his voice. 

Dean nods his head quickly, “I know- I- just- Touch me more…” Dean is once again ashamed to ask but Cas is more than happy to touch him more. Almost relieved given his previous thought. Not only that, but Cas also loves when Dean is direct in sexual situations because he not often is. 

Cas starts palming Dean again and Dean moans louder this time. “Hmm… Fuck yes!” Cas adjusts and starts kissing Dean again. It works, but not well because of Dean and his moaning. Cas kisses a line from the corner of his mouth to under his ear then down his neck hotly, cupping the side of his face with his free hand. To no shock to either of them, Dean moans loudly again. 

Cas notices how close Dean is and sits back. He starts to use his other hand to finish him. The one thing he had been avoiding was putting lube on the head of Dean’s dick, which, at times, was a little hard, but still manageable. Cas is sure that if the same sensation was on the head of Dean’s cock that Dean would be done for. But finally, Cas smears lube around, mixing with precome and watches Dean unravel almost instantaneously. 

“Holy hell-” And then Dean comes quickly, mostly on himself, mostly on his lap, but inevitably some got on his seat as well. Dean comes down very slowly from the high, panting hard and starting to think straight again. Before, they had typically been careful about making a mess in the car, but this time it seemed like neither one of them cared. “Is-” Dean pants, “When is the zingy feeling gonna stop?”

“Usually,” Cas informs, “You can wipe or wash it off…”

“Well there's nothing-” Dean looks around his car quickly, “Nothing for that. And also,” He chuckles, “My come is on the seat.” Cas touches him and the mess is cleaned and the feeling resides. “I forgot that you could do that…” Dean smiles.

“Yes, but not every time.”

“I understand that, I wouldn’t want to be deprived anyway…” Dean leans over and starts kissing Cas again. Cas reaches between Dean’s legs and it really feels like Cas is just playing with his dick. “Cas, what are you doing?” Dean asks, separating. 

Cas keeps doing it, “I never get to touch it when it’s soft…”

“Why would you… want… to…?”

“Only to see…” Dean looks at Cas confused. He actually doesn’t know what to do. What _could_ he do in this situation? Cas pulls his hand back abruptly and looks Dean in the eyes, “I didn’t mean to make you feel awkward about it, my apologies.” Cas frets as if reading Dean’s mind.

“It- No! Cas, it’s fine! If you want you can,” Dean says quickly. 

“That’s alright…” Cas says so Dean shimmies his pants back on. “How was your orgasm?” Cas asks.

For maybe the first time ever, Dean does not make a face as he is not surprised by the forwardness of that question. “Really good, Cas, really good.”

Cas half-smiles, knowing he did a good job makes him feel a little bit better about his handjob skills which Cas still thinks are mediocre at best. “And what did you think about the lube?”

Dean puts the car in reverse and pulls back out onto the road. “Uhm, it was…” Dean was going to say ‘good’ but knows that will lead to more, _very_ detailed questions so he “like I was on the edge the whole time, it kinda made me twitchy. And I wanted you to touch me so badly, to just be completely surrounded.”

Cas smiles, feeling pretty much satisfied with that answer. He wants to ask Dean what he can do to make his handjob better but doesn’t. Most of what Cas knows about Dean’s sexual preferences he’s learned by studying his reactions and behavior. Besides, Dean would probably _lie_ before he told Cas he needed to be better at something. If only Cas could just see how Dean does it for himself. 

Cas runs a delicate finger up and down Dean’s thigh without realizing it, “I appreciate your attempt at going to the shop.” Dean blushes again.

“Sorry-”

“Stop apologizing,” Cas commands, “Everyone’s comfort is different. It’s okay.”

“Okay,” Dean says softly. 

“Also, I think Ryan may have frightened you a little bit, so for that I am sorry.”

“Yeah, I was a little freaked out that the guy working at the sex shop knew my name… Do y’all talk a lot or something?”

“It started because I needed to ask a question, then the last couple times I’ve been there we just talked and I suppose I said your name at some point and I suppose he just remembered.” 

“What do you guys talk about?” Dean asks.

“We talk about-”

“Nevermind!” Dean interrupts.

“What?” Cas asks for clarification.

“Nevermind, I actually do not want to know.”

“Alright,” Cas says, moving his hand from Dean’s thigh. “Do you have a pen in this car?” 

“A pen?” Dean says curiously, “Uhm, check the glove box I guess.”

“Oh, a black pen, perfect!” Cas reaches into his pocket and pulls out a paper that he unfolds and sets on his knee to write on. He scribbles something down then folds the paper back up and puts it back into his pocket before putting the pen back.

“What was that?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Cas says so commandingly and serious that he doesn’t ask anything else. “Do you want to fornicate again when we get back?” Cas still, oddly, says seriously. 

Dean sighs at the word fornicate and rolls his eyes because Cas won’t stop using it. “Yeah, but can you just say have sex?”

“Oh, I forgot,” Cas says.

“You could also say other stuff. I guess you can say whatever you want, I just don’t like that word…”

“What other stuff?”

“Fuck, bang, screw, bone, ram, do it, get it on, hook up, fool around, get some, knock boots, boink, bump uglies, get railed, smash, get dicked down.”

“You came up with all of those off the top of your head?” Cas says impressed.

“Yeah, and all you say is fornicate,” Dean cringes.

“I say ‘fuck’ sometimes when referring to sex.”

“You’re right, sometimes you do.”

“Dean,” Cas says, “Do you want to get dicked down when we get back?”

“Hell. Yes.” Dean says enthusiastically. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually thought this one was gonna be like a mini fic but then I started getting all these ideas and it became longer than the normal ones. Let me know what you think or if you have any ideas too!


End file.
